


Dear StarGirl

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Series: Dear StarChildren [1]
Category: Original Work, the unknowns
Genre: ADHD, Abuse, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, MDD, Magical Inheritance, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, ghost - Freeform, homophobic parents, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Anne was dubbed the insane psycho at her old school. Partly because she could hear the dead as well as see them, the other part was because she was always ice cold inside and out… and all around her.Now her parents, therapist, doctors, and literally everyone who has ever met her agreed she was mentally insane and clinically depressed (which only one of those are true, she’s not insane!)She is forced to go to an insane asylum because its going to “help here with her little issues”Not only is she supposed to stay their until she gets “better” she also gets a roommate who she may or may not be slightly gay for.





	1. the three packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts), [sorry ive been sick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorry+ive+been+sick).



_‘oh, fuck me’_ I think as I throw my bag onto my new bed, the other person I’m supposed to be rooming with isn’t even here… who even thought insane people should be with other insane people?

I unpack my shirt, pants, underwear, and ‘women products’ into the dark spruce drawer and take out my most prized possessions’. A black and violet spotted hoodie with ripped selves Happi gave me and a pink and baby blue flower crown that flowers don’t die from Moona. I slip on the hoodie easily and hide the flower crown safely under my clothes in the drawer. I stare at my almost empty bag for a few pregnant seconds and take out the last three items, two of them are from the unknown and one is from my mummy. Unwrapping the gift sent from Tom and it reveals a small note with a tiny box next to it. I open the tiny box only to see a silver necklace with a tiny cross hanging on it along with to hanging silver cross earrings. Confused I look at the tiny note and read its contents out loud.

_“Dear Anne_

_Please wear these things all the time._

_It will protect you from any spirit should it try and touch you._

_From Tom”_

‘Wow he’s still a stick in the mud’ I think to myself smiling as I put on the jewelry. I open the next package, this one is from Pasty and Happi.

It’s a tiny little black and white photo of them all when they were alive, it’s a little torn and unkempt but still clear. Tom has got his arms around them all, Happi and Moona were giggling at his silliness, while Pasty had the biggest smile I’ve ever seen in my life. I flip it over and read the small little handwriting no doubly done by Happi.

_“Hope ya don’t forget us Annkins we will miss ya!”_

I feel tears start to slip down my face as I smile happily.

“I’m coming back guys I promise.” I whisper to the small photo lip trembling, I carefully hide the photo along with my flower Crown and swipe the last package.

 

I open it quickly to see what my mother’s goodbye to me is only to be surprised when its an mp3player with golden colored earphones. I hold them tightly to my chest mourning the fact that I could possibly be stuck here for years.

I push the unpacked bag off my ‘bed’ and curl up into a ball silently crying.

 

“Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?”


	2. Elmo (second last chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to die uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: lots of swearing, theirs a furry lol

"Why the fuck do I need a god damn roommate! I never needed one before so why now! "

 _"That's because your last one tried to kill you idiot, and you need one now because you need a friend."_

"That makes less sense than usual Meek." I deadpan accidentally scaring one of the nurses who happened to walk by beside me right at this moment. 

Who am I? I'm Elmo, one of the only god damn furries in this asylum. No not the humans that dress up in costumes, an actual humanoid animal. Technically I'm a catnoid mixed with a foxnoid (focanoid) but I just call myself a furry. My long ears, giant stupid emo looking hair in front of my eye and earrings usually scare people. If they don't then my violet eyes and dark blue fur do. I am the basic picture of an emo furry.   
I was sent here because I can control water and mostly because of Meek (the voice inside my head) and I've been here for five years. So it hasn't been fun.

 _"Elly make sure you try not to be a weirdo ok?"_ Meek says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Whatever captain bitch" I reply snarky sloppily saluting to nothing. A few of the nurses give me concerned looks but keep walking.

 _"Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with you."_ Meek scoffs at me. Whatever.  
I take another left and finally reach my room, opening the door lightly I stop instantly apon seeing someone with light brown hair cry softly curled up in a ball.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Stupid god dam mouth stop moving .

"Huh! Oh WHO THE FECK ARE YE!" well that's a mixed accent if I have ever heard one.

"I'm the person who fucking lives here! I should asking that question about you!" Wow great grammar brain.

 _"OH MY GOD SHUT UP IDIOTS! "_ Meek yells in my ear scaring the shit out of me and the person in the corner...wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the chapter after this one is the last chapter. Why? Cause it's garbage and I have something much better than this.   
> Also go subscribe to kaiwaiifoxy 5!  
> Why? Because they have really good animation and it's really enjoyable.  
> No I'm not friends with them (I wouldn't mind being friends with them tho, cause I have none lul) I'm promoting them because their a good animator and deserve more love :3   
> Okay I'm gonna go reconsider my life choices see you when I get internet again.

**Author's Note:**

> ill be back later...


End file.
